ppgs and rrbs truth or dare
by shadamylova
Summary: i torture the rrb's and ppg's with help from you. rated T for language and whatever other reasons fanfiction could possibly have against me
1. Chapter 1 meet the characters

i walk out onto the stage wearing a green mini skirt and tank top then yell "hi everyone i'm alli and this is my new show TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE PPGS AND RRBS here come the ppgs yeah!"  
bc comes out dressed in a green tank top and black booty shorts so do blossom and bubbles but with their own colors "what the hell alli why aren't our powers working and why did u just blow out our ears!" they all yell at me. i start to fake cry and say "why are you yelling at me? whaaaaaa" bubbles comes over and says " I'm sorry please stop crying we'll give you a truck load of cookies" i look up and smile "ok and here come the rrbs" all the fan girls start screaming and trying to get on stage. "GET DOWN OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE SECOND STORY WINDOW!" i scream at the girls. they al scramble to their seats imediatly. in my regular sweet voice "thank you" then butch comes out in a green sleevless shirt and black jeans so do the other boys but in their own colors "hello boys please take a seat everyone" i say all nice and sweet like Blossom and Bubbles sit down but the boys and bc stay standing and ask "why sould we listen to you?" i get up and scream in a very scary way "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL MAKE THE NEXT 12 EPISODES A LIVING HELL FOR YOU" they all immediatly sat down and i say in an angelic voice "thank you Bubbles Blossom cookie?" they very scared shook their heads yes i then hand them each a cookie "hey i want a cookie too" the rest say "no not now. please review and pm me your dares and you'll get a special spot in the show just write your  
favorite ppg and rrb:  
name:  
and what you look like:  
if you don't want a spot in it just say i don't want a spot in the story then tell me the dares and truths. butch omg i almost said bitch haha please say the disclaimer"  
"no way alli you do it" he says "no you do it or else" i say in my once again scary voice "f-f-fine Alli doesn't own us there happy now?" "very. see ya next time on TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE PPGS AND RRBS BYE!"


	2. Chapter 2 1st dare and review maddness

i walk out on the stage in a dark dress and running mascara from crying.  
every one turns around and starts to worry. "HOW COULD YOU 60 PEOPLE! 60 PEOPLE ONLY 1 REVEIW by the way thank you purple powerpuff girl your my only friend on here. YOU OTHER 59 SHOULD BE ASHAMED! ASHAMED I TELL YOU ASHAMED!" i screamed into the camera "Well since only 1 out of 60 reveiwed i will have to pick my own truth and dares!" i said Everyone then stared into the camera then at me then the audiance then after back at me the whole time as pale as a clean white sheet. "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU PEOPLE NOW WE ARE PROBABLY GONNA DIE WHAA" everyone yelled "yeah yeah yeah should be ashamed and what ever. To the dares! first dare is butch die your hair pink with purple highlights" "what no not my hair! I will look like a sissy like the powerpuff girls!" butch screams "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US!" all the ppgs scream " A bunch of sissys thats what i called you are you deaf or something?" he states "WHY YOU LITTLE-" "Buttercup watch what you say we're on tv little kids could be watching!" Bubbles inturupts while putting a hand over BCs mouth. "thank you bubbles now back to the dares" i drag butch off to another room soon they hear screaming.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx time skip 1 hour xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
well his hair is ready now and we are all trying to get butch out we finaly get him out by bribing him with a kiss from buttercup. he walks out and immediatly everyone starts laughing and pointing at his hair. "ok *laugh* i'm sorry *laugh but we are out of time and i forgot the other dares *laugh* from all this laughing." we laugh for another 2 min then i wipe my eye and force myself to stop laughing " ok i nearly forgot next time we'll have a new character she will be my co-host from then on you already know i dont own them Craig McCracken does well see you next time on PPGS AND RRBS TRUTH OR DARE" then the screen fades black


	3. Chapter 3 new people

**Name: Alyssa or bee! (That's my name or my nickname)**  
**LIKES: MAKING NEW FRIENDS, LAUGHING, CHEWING GUM, BEING NICE!FAVORITE CANDY: LINDOR TRUFFLES!**

**FACORITE ICECREAM: MINT & CHIP OR COOKIES AND CREAM AND DOUGH**

**FAVORITE BOOK: BEING NIKKI BY MEG CAMBOT**

**FAVORITE AUTHORS: MEG CAMBOT AND LEMONY SNICKETS**

**FAVORITE SONGS: PERFECT TO BY AUBRY**

**GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN BY CYNDY LAUPER**

**RAISE YOUR GLASS BY P!NK**

**DIE YOUNG BY KESHA**

**CALIFORNIA GIRLS BY KATTY PERRY**

**Fave couple: boomer and bubbles**  
**And since my favorite couple is boomer and bubbles, I dare bubbles to give boomer a kiss on the cheek! Awwwww: 3**  
**hair color: dark brown ( my hair is pretty long for an African American, but that's only because I'm mostly native American)**

**eye color; purple( don't worry,there just contacts. My real eye color is brown.)**

**likes: reading , Internet , pizza , sonic, Mario , video games, red , purple, dark green**

**diskikes: eggs, watermelon, bananas , oranges , orange, pink , light green**

**signature color: purple**

**Ok so now that you know the new people lets get this show on the road. btw i don't own the ppg or the rrb**

Bee and I walk out on the stage in our regular clothes chatting I look around and see that no one else is there "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERONE" i yell then everyone pops out of the audience including Taya "A-Alli we were uh just ask people what they thought of the show thats it not trying to escape or anything he-he" bubbles says "yeah right you know thats not true i came out a little earlier and i see you all running saying 'quick before Alli gets here' if it weren't for me you would already be long gone." me and Bee gasp "well then we will have to start i was going to be nice this time but now no way Bee please read your dares!" i say " mwahahaha ok...  
My dares: I dare butch to deal with 2o minutes if beating from Buttercup! Aha  
I dare Blossom to burn Brick's hat!' she says as she reads her dares "good ones ok lets start with the 2nd one Blosom here is Bricks hat and a fire over there." i announce "WHAT?" Brick and Blossom both yell "how did you get it off my head?" i smile and said "i didn't you dropped it when you got up from the audiance" while me and brick talked blossom took the hat to the fire and burned it brick looks around and sees the last of his hat catch on fire "nooooooooooooooo!" "well now thats done buttercup go have your fun" i say while covering Bricks mouth  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx20 mins laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
"alrighty then next one from Taya go ahead and read."  
"kk  
my dares: boomer: jump down a six story building without using powers Blossom and BC: switch clothes  
my truth; for ppg who do you like the most from the rrb  
rrb: same as ppg just backwards  
"oooo ok we'll start with the truths so boomer can say it not type it" Bee decides "what do you mean?" boomer screams Bee, Taya and I ignore him "alrighty then rrb first"  
"BC" Butch mummbles "what was that?" "BC alright i said it happy now?" "very well Brick Boomer?"  
"Bubbles" Boomer says  
"Blossom" says Brick  
"interesting. Girls?"  
"Butch" BC  
"Boomer" Bubbles  
"Brick" Blossom  
"boomer go jump off this building wee'll catch you. mabye" "what do you mean MAYBE" "i mean maybe i'll catch you depends on how much you struggle" i shrug " huh fine" Boomer puts his arms out and Taya drags him to the op of the building when she gets back i say ok "Blossom BC go on." they walk out "ok butch come here" Taya says then whispers to him to make BC jealous as a dare "YES" BC and Blossom are about to come in so butch grabs Taya and makes out with her soon she moans into his mouth BC comes in looks at the 2 and screams "WHAT THE HELL BITCH! GET OFF MY MAN" then she started attacking her with lasers "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" then she hides behind me "calm down it was a dare for me to make you jealous" butch says before kissing her "thats sweet" all of a sudden the door slams open i pull out my pistol from my hair and scream "who are you and why are you here" as i turn around when i'm fully turned around i see boomer with blood stains all over him "YOU FORGOT ME I FELL IF IT WEREN'T FOR BEING BULLET PROOF I WOULD HAVE DIED" "sorry well thats all the time we have today see ya next time on PPGS AND RRBS TRUTH OR DARE" Taya, Bee, and i yell then it fades black


	4. Chapter 4: Jess and some truths

**ok 1 more oc no more i have enough of them her name is AwSoMeNeSs she has an hour glass body D - cup you know whats, brown hair, hazel eyes and is 16 years old btw her name will be jessie but we'll cal her jess. warning this will be a long chapter well lets get to the show**

jess walks out in a turquise shirt that stops right at the bottom of her ribs and a black mini skirt that stops in the middle of her thighs showing off her hour glass figure. Taya walks in behind her wearing the same thing exept purple shirt then Bee again same thing exept yellow shirt I then come in wearing the same thing exept a sea green shirt. As soon as the boys see us they shoot up off the ground with major nose bleeds "ok... while they do that how about you girls get changed into your own set of these clothes and before you ask why it's the new dress code for the show" Jess says while handing them each their own set of our clothes exept theirr own colors Blossoms is a neon pink shirt Bubbles is a sky blue shirt and Buttercup has a lime green shirt they each walk into the changing room 2 mins later the come back wearing their clothes by that time the boys are over their nose bleeds and are sitting in their seats waiting for the show to start.  
The camera starts to roll and every one sits in their seats "WELCOME BACK TO PPGS AND RRBS TRUTH OR DARE" i shout "again the fucking ears" everyone says "hehe sorry. well time to intruduce Jess to you. Jess ppg and rrb. ppg and rrb Jess. there all done with that Jess read your dare" i announce "ok um i dare **bc and butch go in a closet for 7 min** and i'll also read the guests dare** I dare brick to kiss princess then slap her and run over and kiss blossom then I never loved u to princess**" "alrighty then BC Butch closet now" i say while pointing at the open closet they walk in knowing how mean me and Bee can be.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtime skip 7 minsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx  
"ok times up" i open the door and they are kissing "aww" the girls exept me and bee say "eww" the rest of us say "get out its time for bricks dare Princess apear" i say while waving my hands and Princess suddenly appears "who what where why how?" "your Princess you've been transported here onto the show for a dare and how? thats easy Allis magic powers Brick DARE!" he walks over to Princess and kisses her then slaps her she rubs her cheek and is about ask why he did that but when she sees brick kissing Blossom and gets mad "what the hell bitch!" princess screams while trying to pry Brick from Blossom "Princess i never loved you i love blossom and no one else so get your fat ass out of here" Brick screams at her while turning around Princess runs out crying and Blossom blushes then kisses Brick "ok... Bee how about you read your dares and truths" i say trying not to puke "ok **Omg! Ha ha! I sound awesome! Lolz! Ok dare time!**  
**Brick can burn Blossom's bow for revenge! **  
**Butch to give Bubbles a peck on lips!**  
**Boomer has to run around the room with no shirt on screaming " I believe I can fly**  
**Truths: **  
**What's Butch's biggest secret!**  
**Does Boomer like Bubbles!**  
**What's the weirdest thing that's happened to BLOSSOM!**"  
Brick grabs blossoms bow while they are still kissing then pulls apart and runs off and drops it in a hobos fire "HEY HOBO GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE YOUR FIRE WITH YOU" me and Bee scream "Butch you know what to do" Taya says while smiling Butch walks over to Bubbles the whole time BC, Boomer and I are growling when he pecks Bubbles on the lips thats when we lose it we try to attack Butch but Bee Taya and Brick hold us back "Don't you touch her/him he's/she's BC/my boyfriend/girlfriend" the 3 of us yell while Blossom just stands there with a sparkle in her eyes and her hands folded next to her head completly in aww "huff lets get the next dare over with" i take boomers shirt off him and bubbles head exploads then i say "go on run around" he runs around screaming "i beleive i can fly" Butch whats your biggest secret "umm well... my first kiss was a dare involving BC" "Ooooh cute Boomer do you like Bubbles?" "yes" "alright blossom what was the weirdest thing that happened to you "A guy in a chiken suit ran over to me and started to beat me with a rubber chicken asking why did you eat brittney" "yeah that's weird well we have 1 dare left from me butch BC sing new classic" they sing new classic **(a/n you can watch at watch?v=6LrwDJjwzpk&list=PLAE7130A149E23C5E)** "well thats all the time we have today please send more truth and dares but mostly truths need some more Brick do the disclaimer please" "Ok Alli doesn't own any of us. bye" "well see ya next time on PPGS AND RRBS TRUTH OR DARE"


	5. Chapter 5: authors note

**sorry guys i hate authors notes too but i don't have enough reviews to do the next chapter 'cause i'm gonna do a longer chapter and need more ideas**


	6. Chapter 6

**i'd like to give a shout out to everyone who aren't oc's who did a review and by people i mean ROC95 and NyanicornYaY btw the link in the last chapters link was for well enjoy**

We all walk out in our show uniforms chatting about how we are gonna do the truth and dares from people "well lets start with NyanicornYaY then Bees truth and dares. agreed?" i ask "yep" they all reply ok then at this point everyone is all settled. do you know what i just realized i never described the place its like at a graduation the people arein chairs on the stage waiting for their turn exept we are sitting down too and instead of fold out chairs like the rrb and ppg we are in big thrones like out of a castle. "ok camera man we're ready get that camera rolling he slaps the camera "oww what 'cha do that for" it screams at the camera man he just shrugs "huff... well i'll start rolling i guess" everyone exept Bee Taya Jess and I had wide eyes staring at the camera surprised that it could talk and did talk "I knew i forgot to tell people about something well peeps the camera is realy my cousins friend pat who was turned into a camera when he saved his boss from getting hit with black z ray he was an assistant for a director so he turned into a camera we couldn't change him back but did turn him good with help from proffessor and powerpuff girls z from japan" i explain "ohhh... wait proffesor and powerpuff girls z? who are they?" they ask "uhh Bee will you explain?" "sure the ppgz and professor from japan are baisicly older japenese anime versions of you they are also the people who gave us our powers" bee explains this when the boys start thinking "so does that mean there is rowdyruff boys z?" "yes" "cool 3 more brothers!" they all high five "i guess so" Taya says with a confused face "that means we have 3 more sisters too!" bubbles says with a twinkle in her eyes "uhh sorry to burst your bubbles bubbles hahaha but they're not related at all so most likely they aren't related to you either" Jess says "awwwwwwwww" "CAN WE GET ON WITH THE SHOW WE'VE SPENT LIKE 20 MINS ON THIS!" i scream "actualy its only been 5 mins but still lets get on with it" everyone gets into their seats and puts their earbuds in "WELCOME TO PPGS AND RRBS TRUTH OR DARE" i scream again i look around and they're taking the earbuds out "Taya how about you read the first one" Bee asks "ok Nyanicorn wrote** so... since Boomer survived that drop cause he's BULLET PROOF! HELLZ YEAH BITCHES! I dare him to sing bullet proof by la roux! XDDD! Then make all the RRB sing 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT to THE PPG! XDD! Make Buttercup act all sexy in front of Butch! XDDD! Um... Blossom has to... um... turn into a mermaid and um... let Bubbles do whatever to her. Then... um... MAKE THE RRB SING 'Let's do it like they do on the discovery channel' ! By bloodhound gang... i think.. truths Blossom: What do you like better? Tacos or Brick?**  
**Bubbles: Ever masturbated?**  
**Buttercup: Ever had fantasies with Butch?**  
**Brick: Ever imagined Blossom naked?**  
**Boomer: You're a stereotypical blonde. Do you know what that means? (probably not)**  
**Butch: 'like' like Buttercup?**" "alright then Boomer sing" i ask not so politely "ok...

**Bulletproof**

**Been there, done that, messed around**  
**I'm having fun, don't put me down**  
**I'll never let you sweep me off my feet**  
**I won't let you in again**  
**The messages I tried to send**  
**My information's just not going in**

**I'm burning bridges shore to shore**  
**I break away from something more**  
**I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap**  
**Been there, done that, messed around**  
**I'm having fun, don't put me down**  
**I'll never let you sweep me off my feet**

**This time baby,**  
**I'll be, bulletproof**  
**This time baby,**  
**I'll be, bulletproof**

**I won't let you turn around**  
**And tell me now I'm much too proud**  
**To walk away from something when it's dead**  
**Do, do, do, your dirty words**  
**Come out to play when you are hurt**  
**There are certain things that should be left unsaid**

**Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch**  
**And life's too short for me to stop**  
**Oh, baby, your time is running out**  
**I won't let you turn around**  
**And tell me now I'm much too proud**  
**All you do is fill me up with doubt**

**This time baby,**  
**I'll be, bulletproof**  
**This time baby,**  
**I'll be, bulletproof [repeat 2x]**

**This time...I'll be...bulletproof [repeat 2x]**

**This time baby,**  
**I'll be, bulletproof**  
**This time baby,**  
**I'll be, bulletproof [repeat 2x]**

"good job now rrb sing hey juliet"  
"fine..." they each stand in front of their counterparts and start to sing

**"Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**

**Hey I've been watching you, **  
**Every little thing you do.**  
**Every time I see you pass **  
**In my homeroom class, **  
**Makes my heart beat fast.**  
**I've tried to page you twice, **  
**But I see you roll your eyes.**  
**Wish I could make you real, **  
**But your lips are sealed. **  
**That ain't no big deal.**

**Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)**  
**I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)**  
**So why you trying to do without me. (yeah)**  
**When you got me, **  
**Where you want me.**

**Hey Juliet**  
**I think you're fine. **  
**You really blow my mind.**  
**Maybe someday you and me can run away.**  
**I just want you to know, **  
**I wanna be your Romeo.**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**H-h-h-hey Juliet**

**Girl you got me on my knees, **  
**Beggin' please, baby please.**  
**Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin', **  
**"Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me?"**  
**Too far to turn around, (turn around)**  
**So I'm gonna stand my ground. (stand my ground)**  
**Gimme just a little bit of hope, **  
**A smile or a glance, **  
**Give me one more chance.**

**Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)**  
**I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)**  
**So why you tryin' to do without me. (yeah)**  
**When you got me, **  
**Where you want me.**

**Hey Juliet.**  
**I think you're fine, **  
**You really blow my mind.**  
**Maybe(maybe)someday(someday), **  
**You and me can run away.**  
**I just want you to know, **  
**I wanna be your Romeo.**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**H-h-h-hey Juliet**

**I know you really want me.**  
**I hear your friends talk about me.**  
**So why you tryin' to do without me. **  
**When you got me, **  
**Where you want me.**

**If you want us to stay forever, **  
**For us to hang together, **  
**So**  
**Hear**  
**Me**  
**When I**  
**Say**  
**Hey(hey hey) Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**

**I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine), **  
**You really blow my mind (blow my mind).**  
**Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), **  
**You and me can run away (run away).**  
**I just want you to know, **  
**I wanna be your Romeo.**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**  
**I think you're fine, **  
**You really blow my mind (blow my mind).**  
**Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), **  
**You and me can run away (run away).**  
**I just want you to know (want you to know), **  
**I wanna be your Romeo.**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet**  
**Hey Juliet"**

"wow amazing now then Bubbles go make me some cookies" Taya says "but that wasn't a dare." bubbles replys "i don't care GET ME MAH COOKIES"she screams at bubbles "ok ok.." "thanks Taya but how did you know the transformation would hurt Blossom and make bubbles upset and have her help blossom" i ask as i strap down onto her chair "i didn't know i just wanted some cookies" she says while aiming the laser at Blossom "oh ok ready... aim... FIRE" she shoots at blossom Blossom starts screaming as her legs form into a tail 20 mins later bubbles comes in with a plate of cookies hands them to Taya then notices brick neeling next o the new mermaid blossom rubbing her arm as Blossom still screams "shhhh... it's ok babe you'll be back to normal soon. shhh..." Bubbles runs over to Blossom and yells "BRICK GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE FUCKING FLOOR AND PUT BLOSSOM IN THE TUB BEFORE SHE DIES" brick jumps up startled then obeys bubbles command equaly worried about blossom "now we just gotta find proffessor to change her back" "actualy i can fix her lets see back to normal setting on my transform ray.. BEFORE I CHANGE HER BACK DOES ANY 1 WANT TO BE A POP STAR?" they all shake their heads no "ok then blossom prepare to go back to normal" i shot her again this time it's relaxing "while she does that rrb sing discovery channel by bloodhound gang"  
"ok

Ha-ha, well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other  
Very important differences  
Between human beings and animals  
That you should know about

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Like a daylight savings time

Do it now

You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love, the kind you clean up  
With a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt  
Only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be pacific  
I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion  
That the motion of your ocean means  
"Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs  
High tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on  
I'm Mr. Coffee  
With an automatic drip  
So show me yours, I'll show you mine  
"Tool Time"  
You'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style  
So we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now

You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now"

they finish while blushing "ok Blossom do you like tacos or brick better?" Bee asks  
"uhhhmmmmm Brick because he is comforting" at this point they are both blushing " ok bubbles have you ever masturbated?" "n-no" she says while blushing "BC any fantisies with butch?" I ask "uhh only 1 and I'd rather not share it" she says quitely making her and butch blush "ok... Brick have you ever pictured blossom naked?" Jess asks  
"no... never... yes" "alright boomer You're a stereotypical blonde. Do you know what that means?" i ask (A/N i have nothing against blondes just to be clear) "no what does it mean" he answers "uhh nothing you need to worry about honey" bubbles says "alright butch do you 'like' like BC?" "y-yea" "ok i'll read mine now **hehehehehe! This was awesome! Ok dares:**  
**1.) Butch has to say something nice to each of us, then after he tells us "I'm a poopy head"**  
**2.) Blossom has to have her eyelashes burned off.**  
**3.) Boomer has to kiss 4 girls of choice! Between the ppg and Taya,me,Jess and You!**  
**Truths:**  
**Do u like Butch?**  
**Questions: can people place dares and truths against us? Just asking?**"  
"ok butch compliments?" "Alli your singing voice is amazing before i continue can you sing for us?"  
"thanks and ok only since you asked nicely

**Trouble by Pink**

**No attorneys**  
**To plead my case**  
**No orbits**  
**To send me into outta space**

**And my fingers**  
**Are bejeweled**  
**With diamonds and gold**  
**But that ain't gonna help me now**

**I'm trouble**  
**Yeah trouble now**  
**I'm trouble ya'll**  
**I disturb my town**

**I'm trouble**  
**Yeah trouble now**  
**I'm trouble ya'll**  
**I got trouble in my town**

**You think your right**  
**But you were wrong**  
**You tried to take me**  
**But I knew all along**

**You can take me**  
**For a ride**  
**I'm not a fool out**  
**So you better run and hide**

**I'm trouble**  
**Yeah trouble now**  
**I'm trouble ya'll**  
**I got trouble in my town**

**I'm trouble**  
**Yeah trouble now**  
**I'm trouble ya'll**  
**I got trouble in my town**

**If you see me coming**  
**Down the street then**  
**You know it's time to**  
**Go (and you know it's time to go**  
**'Cause here comes trouble)**

**No attorneys**  
**To plead my case**  
**No orbits**  
**To send me into outta space**

**And my fingers**  
**Are bejeweled**  
**With diamonds and gold**  
**But that ain't gonna help me now**

**You think your right**  
**But you were wrong**  
**You tried to take me**  
**But I knew all along**

**You can take me**  
**For a ride**  
**'Cause I'm not a fool out**  
**So you better run and hide**

**I'm trouble**  
**Yeah trouble now**  
**I'm trouble ya'll**  
**I disturb my town**

**I'm trouble**  
**Yeah trouble now**  
**I'm trouble ya'll**  
**I got trouble in my town**

**So if you see me coming**  
**Down the street then**  
**You know it's time to**  
**Go (go-oh-oh..I got)**

**Trouble**  
**Yeah trouble now**  
**I'm trouble ya'll**  
**I got trouble in my town**

**I'm trouble**  
**Yeah trouble now**  
**I'm trouble ya'll**  
**I got trouble in my town**

**Trouble**  
**Yeah trouble now**  
**I'm trouble ya'll**  
**I got trouble in my town**

**I'm trouble**

**Yeah trouble now**  
**I'm trouble ya'll**  
**I got trouble in my town**

**I got trouble in my town**  
**I got trouble in my town"**

"wow you are good how are you that good?" "my powers i'm macho musa" i say "oh ok Taya i like your flexible abilitys" "thanks butch they're from my powers i'm flexible butterfly" says Taya "cool Bee i think it's cool that you are a skater chick" "thanks dude it's from my powers i'm tough wrestler" Bee "ok BC i think your hot" "thanks" says BC "blossom your realy smart" "thanks" "bubbles your cute" "gracias" "i have no idea what that means i think it's thank you well anyway brick you look cool in your hat." "thanks bro" says Brick "and boomer your a chick magnet i mean how can you get so many chiks?" "it's my cuteness" Boomer replys "btw I'M A POOPY HEAD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "huh... Blossom here is the flame i'm sorry but say adios to youur eyelashes" "wahh AHHHHHHHHH" she screams as she burns off her eyelashes "ok boomer choose the girls you wanna kiss" he kisses Bubbles, Taya, Jess, and Bee "awww cute now then girls do you like butch?" "yes" BC, Taya, Bee, and I said while Jess, Bubbles, and Blossom said "no not realy" "Thank you ladies exept Jess, Bubbles, and Blossom" butch says while smiling "ok and Bee yes people can post aginst us for the truths but not the dares well thats all the time we have today i told you it would be a long one this time see you next time on PPGS AND RRBS TRUTH OR DARE" then the camera guy stoped recording "thanks pat now then i need to get you back to my cousin today i'll get you back here next week" i then pick him up and leave the room 20 mins later i walk in and see the ppgs and rrbs asleep "aww how cute and... uh Bc is naked next to naked butch on her bed Blech maybe i should wake them up" i tiptoe next to them with a bull horn i put in my earplugs and press the button they are immediatly up "BUTCH IF YOU GOT BC PREGOS I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW GET INTO YOUR CLOTHES AND GO ON YOUR OWN BED!" i glare at bc and then say "how could you do something like that your only 16 and not married" i then walk away in desgust  
**thats the end of this one next time i need at least 12 reviews to continue**


	7. Chapter 7

**you can also send dares against the crew just not to horrible and they have to reflect our powers only guests can review your truth and dares and also today we will have a sub co host since i cant use Jess untill next chapter so we will have my friend do it instead her name is Pollie. T**

i walk out with a disguested face on and so do the other girls i notice butch and bc sitting next to each other "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone jumps up at the sudden screams coming from the 4 of us "BC BUTCH SEPERATE! NOW! btw Butch if you got BC pregos Blossom and I will definatly KILL YOU!" I yelled bubbles looks scared boomer looks shocked and brick is congratulating butch Blossom of course had caught on when i screamed at the sight of bc and butch next to each other "no no no i didn't do anything!' butch yells not wanting to get beat up "aw gross don't need that much info at least tell me you were wearing a condom?" Taya asks " WE DIDN'T DO 'IT' he was just in there to grab his clothes that were there because i pulled a prank on him and i was sleeping in the nude he tripped and fell i was checking to see if he was ok!" "and all this happened in 20 mins?"Bee asks "yes" "now i'm wondering where were the rest of you 'cause all the beds were empty exept BCs bed so spill" "we went out for candy" Blossom and Brick announce "went to the beach" the blues said "ok...CAMERA GUY HIT IT!" the music starts to play and i sing

**die young by kesha**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**Hearts, out our minds**

**Running 'till we outta time**

**Wild child's lookin' good**

**Living hard just like we should**

**Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**

**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**

**We'll keep dancing 'till we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**Hunks, taking shots**

**Stripping down to dirty socks**

**Music up, gettin' hot**

**Kiss me, give me all you've got**

**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**

**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**

**We'll keep dancing 'till we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young" then i go back to the group and sit in my throne "wassup peeps welcome back to PPGS AND RRBS TRUTH OR DARE" i scream out "we decided to start with my 2 because i have the longest Lolz! **Love this chapter! Thanks Butch for the compliment! Anyways, I have more dares.**

**Butch has to sing with anyone of his choice "Barbie girl" (bwaha gay song! Lolz)**

**Brick has to act gay the rest of the show**

**Boomer has to give Butch a wedgie.**

**Butercup has to bitch slap every rowdyruffboy**

**Bubbles cannot say one word and stay silent**

**Blossom has to shave her own head.**

**The ruffs must each kiss bubbles**

**Bubbles has to wear a 2 piece bikini**

**Boomer has to poke someone in the eyes with chopsticks**

**Buttercup has to stay in a pool with live sharks for 20 minutes!**

**Blossom has to shave Brick's head.**

**During the game, Boomer has to find a way to make Bubbles jelly!**

**Buth has to eat moldy cheess.**

**Buttercup has to eat the hottest Chili peper in the world!**

**Someone dress the puffs like boys!**

**Ruffs have to dress like girls.**

**Truths:**

**For ppg and rrb: who's ur fave host, between me, you, Taya, and Jess!**

**For Jess: who is ur favorite RowdyRuffBoy**

**For you: what's ur favorite color**

**For Taya: Whos ur fave puff**

**Who's the funniest of the ruffs!**

**Who's the ugliest of the puffs.**

**What's a major secret of Butch!**

**Whats the most embarrasing thing that happened to Brick.**

**Who does Boomer like?**

**There! I'm out of ideas, please update quick! I love my character, Bee!" **"your welcome" Butch says"alright Butch choose your singing partner and sing barbie girl" I say

"ok... Butterbabe your gonna sing in 3 2 1"

**hi barbie**

**hi ken!**

**Do you wanna go for a ride?**

**Sure Ken!**

**Jump In...**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world**

**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly**

**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,**

**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please**

**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**

**Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,**

**hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**Oh, I'm having so much fun!**

**Well Barbie, we're just getting started**

**Oh, I love you Ken!**

**BC comes down and is **blushing from that last part of the song "ok whats next Bee?" I ask because it was along time ago when she read the 2nd dare "Brick you have to act gay the rest of the show" she answers "WHAT YOU WEREN'T JOKING? i hate you and all your kind" brick scream/says "wow brick already getting into character good job Boomer go wedgie your strait brother Butch" i say reading the card and silently laughing like evil genious' assistant'. Boomer was right behind butch already but butch had a smirk on his face probabaly thinking boomer didn't have the guts to give his brother a wedgie but... "ow ow ow ow i didn't know how much that hurt" butch says while penguin walking to the bathroom "alright then BC bitch slap the Boomer and Brick you can slap butch he gets out" BC smiles realy widly with her eyes hidden behind her hair and starts to bitch slap them they, of course, are running away not wanting to get hurt eventualy BC catches up to them "ha gotcha" she says before bitch slaping them both Butch is back notices them on the ground with slap marks on their cheeks and remembers the dare he slowly walks backward back to the bathroom but it's to late she spotted him they both make a mad dash butch to the bathroom BC to Butch to slap 'em she gets him and he is now next to his brothers with a slap mark on his cheek "mission acomplished" BC says as she walks by me and Bee back to her seat "good job now bubbles you can't talk for the rest of the show exept for truths" Taya says "well now Blossom you know Bee doesn't like you all that much right so... SHAVE YOUR HEAD!" i say while handing her a shaver for her hair. She grabs it out of ny hand and crys while her mascara runs she turns the shaver on and shave off every last strand of hair Pollie hands her a fire red wig so thats where she was! **(A/N for all idiots who don't understand what i mean i mean getting a wig at the wig store...) **"here you go Blossom it should last untill it grows back" Pollie said "poor blossom while we do the dares for the boys BC go help her with her wig and her mascara they're messed up" BC grabs blossoms arm and takes her to the girls room "ok boys go kiss the girl" Pollie says "wait before we do that i would like to introduce my very good friend Pollie i will have her sub when ever some one doesn't respond on the latest chapter or if i cant use her dares on the new episode." i say while using my magic to make her be surrounded by sparkles and glow "thanks Alli well boys get to kissing" she says while the magic wears off. Boomer is the first to kiss her he grabs her arm and pulls her towards him they make out for a min but then Butch grabs his arm and flings Boomer over his shoulder Bubbles wipes off her chin which is covered in spit then butches kisses her for 5 secs then goes over to the bathroom with a bottle bubbles checks her breath then Brick comes over and kisses her right at that moment Blosom and BC come back in and sees Bubbles and Brick kissing "wahhhhhhhh Brick how could you and Bubbles my own sister helped my boyfriend cheat on me how could you" Blossom cries "no Blossy it was a dare i still love you" he says as he pulls away from Bubbles and goes over to comfort Blossom "yeah Blossom I don't like brick I love my Boomie-kun" Bubbles says while walking over to help Boomer up "alrighty lets get to the next dare bubbles and i are going shopping for a 2 peice bikini" Taya says while grabbing the keys "Taya don't grab those keys those are the crappy car keys use the convirtibale car" Bee says to Taya while passing Taya MY convirtable car keys "wha why my convirtable it's got all these cool skull pics i don't need a pair of girly's making it look like i'm faking being tuff'" i say but i was to late they already left "grrrr... well next dare Boomer stab who ever is here in the eyes" i growl "REALY? YEAH!" he yells grabs some chopsticks out of no where and stabs Brick in the eyes "ow baby why did you do that?" brick asks as he pulls out the chopsticks "well you kept on staring at my crotch and i wanted you to stop." Boomer replys "uhhhhhh ok tmi here brick MUSIC HEALER" i yell and use my awsomest power to fix his eyes "thanks Alli" "no prob" "ok next dare BC i'm sorry to say this but you gotta go swim in a pool full of sharks for 20 mins" Pollie "oh what ok"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 20 mins later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

BC comes out with shark blood all over her "done" she says as she sits down in her chair "ok next is for blossom shave Bricks head" i say "ok.." she says and walks over to Brick and sits on his lap "hey Bricky THIS IS FOR GOING GAY ON ME!" she yells as she shaves his head "there you go" Pollie says "now you look more like a real boy" that very second bubbles walks in with 2 bags in her hand and like 30 guys behind them with truck fulls of stuffnm"OMG YOU WRERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO BUY 1 BIKINI NO A WHOLE CLOTHES STORE!" i yell "we didn't only half of the mall" bubbles retorts boomer remembers his dare so he walks over to Taya and makes out with her bubbles drops all her stuff and starts yelling at Taya and Boomer and then falls to the ground crying "baby i didn't make out with her on purpose Bee dared me to make you jelly in fact i was going to ask you something speacial today" Boomer says as he gets down on 1 knee looks into her eyes and asks her "Bubbles Utonium will you marry me?" She looks up and takles him yelling "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES" "awww how cute next chapter will be the wedding day! now Bi- Butch eat this 500 year old cheese from the pilgrim times" i say while i hand him a fuzzy green block of cheese "200? seriously!" he asks "yep thats it enjoy" he sticks it all in his mouth then turns green and runs into the bathroom "ok next food BC here is the hottest pepper in the world" i say and hand her a glowing jalepeno "ok no prob" she says and eats the whole thing and sits back down "daaaaaaaang girl well now Taya how 'bout you dress them up now" Bee says "ok" Taya says as she leaves the room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 hour later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Buttercup comes out with spikey hair, wearing one of Butch's outfits, and is having a great time in boy clothes. Blossom has a cap on her wig off, one of Bricks out fits on and is frustrated. then Bubbles comes out in Boomers clothes absolutly hating it. "THEY MAKE BETTER BOYS THEN US!"all of the boys scream the girls just giggle "next dare ruffs get in these dresses Brick here is a wig" i say as they go into the changing rooms when they come back out they are all wearing dresses and brick a wig butch's hair is down and boomer has his hair in short pig tails as soon as we see them we all burst out laughing "ok haha truths every one fav co-host?" Bee asks "Bee" Bubbles and Boomer say "Alli" Butch and BC say and Blossom and Brick say "Jess and Pollie" "ok umm Jess who is your favorite rrb?" i ask "Butch" she says "ok Alli what is your favorite color?" Pollie asks "Turquise" i answer "Taya who is your favorite puff?" Bee asks "my fav puff is... Blossom. Girls(?) who is the funniest of the ruffs?" Taya asks "Butch" we all reply. Butch has a smug look on his face while the other guys are pissed. "WHY HIM!" Boomer and Brick "because he just is" we all say and then BC and I add "and he's HOT" Butch blushes and i rush to get to the next truth "BOYSWHOISTHEUGLIESTPUFF?" I ask talking fast. All of them say "blossom" exept Brick who says "Bunny" "i don't think she counts Brick. Choose one of the 3 girls that are on the show and alive" i say the last part quietly and Brick stands there and after like 2 mins finaly says "Buttercup" the second he says that Butch pulls up his sleeves showing off his tattoo saying _BUTTERCUP _and after Butch hears Bricks choice he walks over and gives him a knuckle-sandwich. "ok Butch whats your biggest secret?" i ask "m-m-m-my first kiss was with a guy" we all gasp exept of course for Butch "ok... Brick whats the most emmbarrassing thing that happened to you?" Pollie asks "uhhh well I-I was making out with a girl in a mall and my pants and then she saw my boxers had a lump in it and yelled rape..." he says quietly "omfg no way" Taya and Blossom say "and we kind of already know this Boomer who do you like?" i ask "my soon to be wife bubbles" he replies while rubbing his nose on bubbles nose "ok this one is from me **1 dare have a rap battle girls vs boys** and you won't find this online it is on kik speaking of which kik me my username is PollieT. And Alli's is the_alli. KIK US!." Pollie says Girls how about you go first Taya, Pollie, Bee and I are going to be the judges"

the girls gety on the stage and start to sing Starships by Nicki Minaj

buttercup;** Red one**

**Let's go to the beach, each**

**Let's go get away**

**They say, what they gonna say?**

**Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light**

**Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by**

**The Patrón, own, let's go get it on**

**The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone**

**Is it two, three, leave a good tip**

**I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits**

Bubbles; **I'm on the floor, floor**

**I love to dance**

**So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand**

**Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance**

**If you want more, more**

**Then here I am**

all; **Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop...**

**(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]**

Blossom; **Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop**

**I own that**

**And I ain't paying my rent this month**

**I owe that**

**But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like**

**That's our life, there's no end in sight**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star**

**Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray**

**Now spend all your money cause today's pay day**

**And if you're a G, you a G, G, G**

**My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki**

Bubbles; **Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance**

**If you want more, more**

**Then here I am**

all; Starships were meant to fly

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop...**

**(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop...**

**(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]**

they finish and we all give them tens. then it's the boys turn they sing i'm not afraid by eminem

**I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid**

**To take a stand, to take a stand**

**(Yeah, it's been a ride)**

**Everybody, everybody**

**(I guess I had to)**

**Come take my hand, come take my hand**

**(Go to that place to get to this one)**

**We'll walk this world together through the storm**

**(Now some of you)**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**(Might still be in that place)**

**Just lettin' you know that you're not alone**

**(If you're tryin' to get out)**

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

**(Just follow me, I'll get you there)**

**You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em**

**But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em**

**'Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem**

**When I say I'ma do something, I do it, I don't give a damn what you think**

**I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world**

**Feed it beans, it's gassed up if it thinks it's stopping me**

**I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtably**

**And all those who look down on me, I'm tearing down your balcony**

**No if, ands, or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he**

**From "Infinite" down to that last "Relapse" album**

**He's still shittin' whether he's on salary, paid hourly**

**Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him**

**Whichever comes first, for better or worse**

**He's married to the game, like a fuck-you for Christmas**

**His gift is a curse, forget the earth, he's got**

**The urge to pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe**

**I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid**

**To take a stand, to take a stand**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Come take my hand, come take my hand**

**We'll walk this route together through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just lettin' you know that you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

**Okay, quit playin' with the scissors and shit and cut the crap**

**I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a rap**

**You said you was the king, you lied through your teeth**

**For that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped**

**And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back**

**I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact**

**Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD, was "eh"**

**Perhaps I ran the max and since hit the ground**

**Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now**

**[ From: . ]**

**All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click clack, pow**

**'Cause I ain't playin' around, it's the game called circlin'**

**I don't know how, I'm way too rough to back down**

**But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out**

**Thought I had it mapped out, but I guess I didn't**

**This fucking black cloud still follows me around**

**But it's time to exorcise these demons, these motherfuckers are doing jumping-jacks now**

**I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid**

**To take a stand, to take a stand**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Come take my hand, come take my hand**

**We'll walk this route together through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just lettin' you know that you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

**And I just can't keep living this way**

**So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage**

**I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons**

**I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground**

**I've had enough, now I'm so fed up**

**Tryin' to put my life back together right now**

**It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me**

**Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you**

**So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through**

**And don't even realize what you did, believe me you**

**I've been through the ringer, but take it through little to the middle finger**

**I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of**

**My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers**

**And drop dead, no more beef flingers**

**No more drama, from now on I promise to only focus**

**On handlin' my responsibilities as a father**

**So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters**

**And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it**

**'Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club**

**Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquour counter up**

**'Cause I'm raisin' the bar, I shoot for the moon**

**But I'm too busy gazin' at stars I feel amazin'**

**And I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid**

**To take a stand, to take a stand**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Come take my hand, come take my hand**

**We'll walk this route together through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just lettin' you know that you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

We give them nines and tens and the girls making it so the girls win "ok the girls win and we're out of time and it's been PPGS AND RRBS TRUTH AND DARE bye and read my new book Dreaming of a Sexy Rockstar and don't forget KIK ME my username is the_alli BYE" i say "BYE" the others yell and then the camera fades black oh and this was updated on 5/31/13 BYE


	8. Chapter 8 The Wedding

**Me: Hey peeps sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**Brick: A WHILE more like a month**

**Me: Well I've been busy**

**Blossom: With what that new sonic story? I'm pretty sure we are more important then that and that it doesn't take a whole month to write a chapter**

**Me: Well it takes at least a week and shouldn't you and Brick be getting ready for the wedding IN PARIS!**

**Reds: IN PARIS! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE PLANE TICKETS WE GOTTA GO!**

**Me: I have your tickets but come on lets get on with the story enjoy**

Everyone made it to Paris at just the right time we booked the area behind the Eiffle Tower for the wedding outside and everyone is in position Boomer i standing at the fron waiting for Bubbles to come out with the three Brides maids and the Maid of honor.

The list of roles is:

Bubbles-Bride

Boomer-groom

Brick-best man

Butch-ring bearer

Blossom-Brides maid 1

Buttercup- Brides maid 2

Taya- Brides maid 3

Bee- Maid of honor

Me- DJ

Jess-flower girl

Proffessor- Person to give Bubbles away

I play the chorus to Where Have You Been by Rihanna and everyone stands

Where have you been

All my life All my life

Where have you been

All my Life

Where have you been

All my Life

Where have you been

All my Life

Where have you been

All my Life

The music beat starts and The brides maids come out with their partners all of the Brides maids are wearing blue dresses then comes The flower girl wearing a blue dress tossing fake Blue flower petals on the "isle". Then Bubbles came out with a line spaghetti strap chiffon blue wedding dress (**see at **** . **** I know ironic right) **with the proffessor when they get to the end of the "isle" the proffessor whispers to her,

"I love you and am proud of you good luck" then he walks to his chair in the front of the audiance and everyone sits. I stop the music and the priest says

"ladys and gentleman we are gathered here today to bring Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace" he waits for anyone to object but no one says a word

"Boomer Jojo do you take Bubbles Utonium as your lofly wedded wife through sickness and health and all kinds of weather?"

"I do"

"Bubbles Utonium do you take Boomer Jojo to be your lofly wedded husband throuh sickness, health and all kinds of weather?"

"I do"

"May the ring bearer bring the rings" Butch walks up to Boomer and gives him a rin and the other one to bubbles and they put them onto each others fingers

"The Groom may now kiss the bride" the priest says as he closes the book Bubbles and Boomer lean to gether and at that moment I play kissing you by Miranda Cosgrove

Sparks fly

It's like electricity

I might die

When I forget how to breathe

You get closer and there's

No where in this world I'd rather be

Time stops

Like everything around me

Is frozen

And nothing matters but these

Few moments when you open my mind to things

I've never seen

'Cause when I'm kissing you

My senses come alive

Almost like the puzzle piece

I've been trying to find

Falls right into place

You're all that it takes

My doubts fade away

When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you

It all starts making sense

And all the questions

I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one should I really trust

Crystal clear it becomes

When I'm kissing you

Past loves

They never got very far

Wall's up, made sure

I guarded my heart

And I promise I wouldn't do this till

I knew it was right for me

But no one (no one)

No guy that I met before

Could make me (make me)

Feel so right and secure

And have you noticed

I lose my focus

And the world around me disappears

'Cause when I'm kissing you

My senses come alive

Almost like the puzzle piece

I've been trying to find

Falls right into place

You're all that it takes

My doubts fade away

When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you

It all starts making sense

And all the questions

I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one should I really trust

Crystal clear it becomes

When I'm kissing you

I've never felt nothing like this

You're making me open up

No point in even trying to fight this

It kinda feels like it's love

Cause when I'm kissing you

My senses come alive

Almost like the puzzle piece

I've been trying to find

Falls right into place

You're all that it takes

My doubts fade away

When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you

It all starts making sense

And all the questions

I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one should I really trust

Crystal clear it becomes

When I'm kissing you

**Well that was the wedding next chapter will be the second to last chapter. See you guys later bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 list of ideas

hi people so this chapter is just a list of my next chapter ideas from my oc owners and I want ur ideas for the next chapter added so review on this chapter your ideas and i will try to include all of your ideas

they get revenge on us

two very special guests come as well as the whole cast and the guests can have partners that they have to stick with thats all from the ocs and I so far if you have any ideas tell me so I can add it to the list


End file.
